Broca
by StolenMemes77
Summary: Rated T for mild language and typical inappropriate stuff that happens in middle school. Follow Lynn on her roller coaster ride of emotion and teenage angst through comedy and tragedy alike. Watch her suffer through her inescapable crush on Francisco along with her loud and talkative friend who can't keep her mouth shut. Maybe some morals will be in there or something.


**Hi, everyone. this is my first TLH fanfiction. Because of this I am, of course, inexperienced. So I admit, this story won't be amazing. But I hope it's not bad either. To the reviewers, I hope you like what I put out, but give me any criticism you see fit as long as you're specific on what I'm doing wrong.**

 **With that out of the way, I sincerely hope everyone who reads this enjoys it. I'll try to get chapters out whenever I can, I'm already a good ways into chapter two and I know where I'm going. The next chapter should be out sometime in early January.**

* * *

 _Today is gonna be good. I can feel it. I can feel it with ever fiber in my body. I, Lynn Loud, am gonna dominate today, and nothing, absolutely nothing is gonna get in my way._

Alarm. Shower. Breakfast. Teeth. Car.

The ride is noisy- as usual. Lori drops dad off at work, then the younger kids at the elementary school. Before she drives off to high school, she's gotta drop me off at middle school first. I'm the only one in my family who goes to middle school despite our size and how close together our ages are. It's weird, but it's kind of nice, I can see why Lincoln likes his privacy. I get a daily break from Lori's gossip, Luna playing the guitar, and everything else for a few hours. I always try to drown out the noise by focusing on sports (honestly, the one thing I really get in this world), but that has its limits.

"Lynn."

I wonder if Lincoln still has those ear plugs, I could use those every so often.

"Lynn!"

Granted, my room is probably the quietest in the house, considering that I room with miss gloom and doom.

"LYNN!"

 _Huh? What's going on- oh. I zoned out. Oopsies._

"Sorry, Lori!" I grab my backpack from in between my legs, pull it over my shoulder and hop out of Vanzilla. I close the door behind me and give my older sisters a small wave goodbye as they pull out of the snowy parking lot and drive off.

 _Alright Lynn, it's go time. You're gonna get in there, and you're gonna learn about how the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell and something about who the hell the Sons of Liberty are._

 _And once that's all over, it'll be just you and_ him _before practi- and there_ he _is. I just_ love _saying his name, too-_ Francisco. _Ooh la la. What I would do for that hunk to ki-_

"You okay, Lynn?"

 _Shit, I zoned out again._

"What were you looking at?"

 _Oh no._

"Were you looking at Francisco? Do you have a crush on him? He's so cute am I right, Lynn?"

Margaret Bagginson. The most annoying girl at our entire school, and one of my only friends.

"By the way, I wonder what his parents were thinking when they named him that? I bet it was because they're from San Francisco and they _really_ liked it there."

Now, one would think that being an athlete would earn me a ton of friends and popularity, but for some reason, that hasn't exactly worked out for Margaret and I. The two of us sit a lunch table nowhere near the rest of our softball team. It's honestly weird. There's nothing wrong with me, so I don't get what the big deal is.

Margaret continued to babble on as we walked towards our first period. The hallways were filled with constant, non-stop gossip like they are everyday. Something about how Jimmy Fletcher has three nipples, or how much of a whore Samantha Ringwold is. So far, I haven't overheard my name come up, but then again, who does, and why would they, I've got nothing to hide, I'm a nice person, and I don't even talk much.

We arrive at our destination, the gates of hell: _Ms. Dickmeyer's room._ Sometimes, I swear I can hear thunder when I show up here for first period.

Ms. Dickmeyer is a portly woman with brown hair and a mole on her cheek to go along with her beaver teeth. Fitting, as Ms. Dickmeyer is the most evil being on the face of the earth. One time, she gave a kid detention for doodling on a paper. Another time, she swatted another kid with a ruler for texting in class. Luna always insists I'm gonna have somebody worse than her, but I don't believe that for one second.

Margaret and I make our way to our desks and plop our stuff down.

 _Oh no._

The board in the front of the room reads: _POP QUIZ_

 _God dammit I hate pop quizzes. Why do we have them in the first place? Nobody in here actually studies._

I look over to Melvin Bran, a short (shorter than me, that is, which is saying a lot since I'm only 4'10, one of the shortest girls in the entire grade) boy with glasses and a thick book on his desk.

 _Well, most of us._

The bell rings. Everyone quickly rushes over to their desk if they weren't in it. The room is silent in anticipation. Ms. Dickmeyer stands up from her computer and walks to the door while eyeing us all down. She shuts the door and closes it shut. All eyes were on her. I swear I could hear a pin drop.

"Today you all will be taking you all will be taking a quiz over what you've learned so far in this unit." She then looks directly at me, making eye contact and staring directly into my soul. "I would hope that you all studied."

 _Nope._

She takes her eyes off me and heads over to her desk, picking up some papers and making her way over to Danny Masters' desk, placing a test on top of it. She continues to walk by each desk, passing out papers at each one.

"This quiz will have absolutely no talking whatsoever..." She looks at Billy Hendricks, giving him that same cold stare she gives everyone she doesn't like. "... If there is any talking, it will result in a detention." She looks away from the boy and resumes passing out quizes. "If you are not finished with the quiz by the end of the ten minutes given to you, then what you-"

Ms. Dickmeyer is cut off by a knock on the door. Her groan of annoyance is all we need to know that she is _definitely_ not having it today.

Ms. Dickmeyer arrives at the door and opens it. Some of us (including me) look at the commotion while others try getting a head start on the quiz. There's some talking, but I can't make out who's talking or what she's saying.

Then, Ms. Dickmeyer angrily steps aside.

"Hurry up and get to your desk, we're taking a quiz."

"Sorry D-meyer, I had to walk to school today."

Jake Bergesch. Resident loudmouth and starting running back for the football team. Being only an inch or two taller than me (5'0), one would wonder how he does it, they'd think that if he got hit he'd get destroyed. But somehow, he doesn't he's fast and snakey, he seems to weave in and out of oncoming linebackers like they're nothing. Not to mention that when he actually _does_ get tackled, he's right back up and ready to run the ball again. And let's not forget that this crazy son of a gun is easily the most nonchalant human being on the face of the Earth, some days, it seems like you could shoot the guy with a 12-gauge and he wouldn't care one bit. He'd just get right back up and face the world. He has long brown hair that flows down the back of his head to go along with his Detroit Lions hoodie, while his black, baggy pants complimented his high top Reeboks. An odd one, isn't he? But hey, he _does_ put an interesting spin on my day.

He plopped his stuff down in the desk right next to me and leaned back in his seat. "What do you got for me today, teach?"

She looks at him with anger. Her gaze unmoving, as if she was about to shoot laser beams out of her eyes- perishing him. But that wasn't happening. The two just continued to look at each other while everyone in the room observed.

"Detention. No less than thirty minutes in length at 4:00 PM. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am"

 _This guy… He's something else. Everyday it's something new with him._

Ms. Dickmeyer hands his paper to him and looks him strait in the eye.

"Now get started on your test."

"Yes ma'am." His smirk doesn't go away.

* * *

 **And that was chapter one of Broca. I hope to make this story somewhere from five to ten chapters long, depending on how this turns out.**

 **A few of the characters in this are actually named after people I know/knew in real life. For example:** **Jake is roughly named after an old childhood friend of mine, while Ms. Dickmeyer (and yes, her name actually was Ms. Dickmeyer) is named after a teacher I had in elementary school (she was actually a nice lady when you were on her good side).**

 **I digress.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Can't wait to post more chapters whenever I get them written.**


End file.
